History of the Greeny Phatom Wiki
Do you want to know which day is the worst day on the wiki? Click here! This is considered the first EVER top ten list on this wiki! History The history follows the events that happened from June 21, 2011 to today. Greeny Phatom Wiki (Michael) (2011 - 2013) Rise Back in June 21, 2011, a user named HiddenLuigi founded the wiki we all know in love, the Greeny Phatom Wiki. The very first picture of this wiki is a Looney Tunes character named "Roadrunner" in a light blue background. Since the fanbase and Greeny Phatom was rising, the wiki had just started. When the Greeny Phatom Wiki started making pages, many users joined in the fun like 2012geosworld, Laser Pikachus, SkipperthePenguin100, Tjdrum2000, etc. The wiki was rising since August 6, 2012, after the wiki background was introduced First Golden Age of the Greeny Phatom Wiki Starting January 7, 2012, the Greeny Phatom Wiki started to get new admins, like Docsnewfound. The wiki was starting to be a hit according to fans. In Late 2012, the wiki had pages that made fun of Internet trolls, and even real people. One of the first page that had a page with made-fun stuff, is Pingux2012, Greecity2011, CookieEater, etc. Many users were active and contructing the wiki to it's height. Although Default contributed to the wiki on January 7, 2012, there is a little evidence to prove it. On August 6, 2012, the Greeny Phatom Wiki featured it's first wiki background. The wiki background shows Little Guy and Dr. Beanson in a orange background. It's first holiday wiki background was launched to the wiki on December 2012. Wiki critics found this wiki childish because of the pages that made fun of users. They weren't the first users who criticized the wiki, Greecity2011 did. He criticized the wiki because the admins hate him for copying people's pages. The Geoshea Incident On August 27, 2012, near the first day of school, Greecity2011, who was an admin of the wiki at the time, hacked Gabe's geosworld2011 account, starting the first controversy on the Greeny Phatom Wiki. DTS saw the hacking, so he posted a blog on the Greeny Phatom Wiki and the Geo's World Wiki, saying that Greecity2011 has hacked Gabe's youtube account. This is what caused people to hate Gree City and of course, Greecity2011. ---- 2013 was a big year of the Greeny Phatom Wiki. There was so many edits in that year, making it the year with the most edits in this wiki. Since there was too many pages, the admins has to delete a little of them, but they kept the important pages that is informal to users. With many admins leaving the wiki, the old wiki was still a pure of gold. As of November 20, 2013, Greeny Phatom Wiki (Michael) had more than 1,000 pages. It was like a magnet to users who wanted to click the link. Great Greeny Purge Meanwhile, near the end of 2013, some users quit the fanbase because they've been watching this video, called "Greeny Phatom and Gree City sucks cock", but the admins try to keep the wiki safe from haters. SkipperthePenguin100 started hating the show after he announced he'll be closing the wiki. Meanwhile, Laser Pikachus, wanted to keep the wiki up (as an archive), but failed miserably. After few weeks, he realized the very reason why everybody hated Greeny Phatom, and so, he started a like-hate relationship with the show. From November 17, 2013 to December 15, 2013, there were rumors on this wiki stating that Greeny Phatom Wiki will close, although Laser Pikachus and SkipperthePenguin100 agreed with this rumors. The rumors do believe it will close because the admins are deleting all of the pages, yet they are corrupted, and never seen again (except the ones still showing on Internet Archive). On December 17, 2013, the wiki had evolved into Laser and Friends Wiki (NOTE: There is actually a wiki that is still around. This is the link to the wiki),but it only lasted 4 days until the layout has changed., announcing that the wiki is closed. When the wiki closed, many fans left the fanbase, insulting the show, and began ranting on Greeny Phatom. The layout of Greeny Phatom Wiki on December 21, 2013 stayed the same, until April 19, 2014, when a user made the Greeny Phatom Wiki as his/her base, a private base. It could be rumored to be the comeback of Greeny Phatom Wiki, But on May 19, 2014, the base was closed for good. Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan) (2014- present) Revival and construction Greeny Phatom Wiki will not be the same when a Greeny Phatom fan named "User:KindheartedKeeganfromROBLOXKindheartedKeeganfromROBLOX" gave the fans hope by retrieving the wiki. On September 21, 2014, Keegan reopened the wiki. The new wiki is slowly rising due of the criticism. The criticism is rarely seen on any page in 2014, but in 2015, they're spreading on this wiki. Laser Pikachus is the first admin on the wiki, that is admin on the old wiki. The newer wiki lacks admins (which are inactive.) The Ryan Peeples Crisis On October 22, 2014, some anonymous users vandalized pages to make fun of Ryan. MarvinTheSpaceMartian saw this attack, so he blocked the anonymous users, but more users came in and vandalize pages. GamerTeenGuy51 is a well known victim of the crisis, trying to cleanup pages. On January 21, 2015, Ryan returned as VideogameFan2000Returns and he tried to stop it, but he was blocked across wikia because of vandalism. The crisis still ran on the wiki until February 8, 2015, when the wiki was hacked, anonymous users tried to get Ryan on the wiki, but the stupid noobs were blocked for infinity. Second Golden Age of the Greeny Phatom Wiki December 6, 2014 was a big day for Greeny Phatom Wiki. The wiki had a lot of edits, yet more than 100 edits. A few users became admin, +10 pages were added to the wiki, yet more stuff happened. As of December 6, 2014, December 6, 2014 is the day with the most edits. This starts what we call it, as mobilization in Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan). It lasted until February 3, 2015. February Crisis February 2015 is considered one of the most important and worst months during the wiki's timeline. GMan Incident On February 6, 2015, a Greeny Phatom hater named GalaxyMan756 (who tried to be admin) vandalized the homepage and other pages. He was blocked globally quickly by Wikia for infinity because of vandalism. His IP is also blocked for infinity. 3 days ago, Skipper (The user we all know who wrecked the old wiki) tried to start the Second Great Greeny Purge, but he was blocked globally again. Forest Squad On February 28, 2015, an anti-Greeny Phatom sect called Forest Squad, lead by Jointhefight, had been vandalizing pages. However, They were all blocked. The wiki is back to normal. However, lots of users are trying the vandalize or commence the Great Greeny Purge on the wiki, but they were blocked. Post-February Crisis On March 28, 2015, Bingbang32 saw this wiki called "Heck No Greeny Phatom Wiki", which was created by the tumblr blog, Heck No Greeny Phatom, so he reported it to DTSFactory to get the wiki closed. Cole tried to make the wiki survive, but it closed down. On April 4, 2015, the first April Fools change happened on the wiki, changing the background, the wordmark to "Happy Very, Very, Very Late April Fools Day", and the message on the hompage (It says "fuck you Greeny Phatom sucks lol)". Laser Pikachus, under the alias SuperKewlGuy123, did the joke and he didn't want to get banned. The wiki layout joke was requested by Bingbang32. while Laser Piakchus provided a hateful message as part of the joke. Dramatica Offensive DTS Incident On April 22, 2015, DTSFactory was banned due to hacking Greeny Phatom haters as well as using DDoS threats against them. John Leagsdurg, one of the biggest GP haters, is a known victim of an apparent DDoSing by him. On May 3, 2015, Laser demoted Alex-Sixand, only for Alex to gain his admin back because Laser can't demote Alex's bureaucrat. Both of them kept blocking each other for DTSFactory. In the end, Laser and Alex stopped blocking each other, and thus, DTSFactory remains blocked. You want to see the full list of users? Click expand. Admins of the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Michael) Founders/Generals HiddenMario (Founder of this wiki, used only for making new admins.) HiddenLuigi (His current account, used for contributing the wiki.) SkipperThePenguin100 (2nd general of this wiki, is even a security admin, is also a newsletterer of this wiki.) Pentagon041 (The 3rd general, he learned the magic moving text ability, plus the most cool fanatic of Greeny Phatom, brings the fandoms awesome.) Laser Pikachus (The 4th general, also bureaucat and rollback, he learned how to add usertags and how to customize stuff, also the template editor/maker) ToonLinkMinions11 (The 5th general, he is the creator of Geo Adventure and its sequels, spin-offs and remakes, Geo's World which features a white character named Geo Guy. He likes Toon Link from The Wind Waker and the minions from Despicable Me) Chat moderators in the first Wiki Gomezd400 (Good helper.) DocNewfound (Another good helper, which is also the creator of his series, The Adventures of BD.) Smbmadman (Creator of The Greeny Phatom Show, which is a cancelled single show.) Parksprings1 (A little good drawer.) JacobsWorld2013 (Another vector designer.) WeeneeTheIdiot (A regular weegee hater. and the #1 The Adventures of Pluto Nash and Jurassic Park III hater.) Tjdrum2000 (Creator of Tj's World, left the original wiki in Q1 of 2013 but now occasionally edits on the new wiki.) Retired Brianb2002 (Rarely edits.) NodogClubpenguinfunny438 (He moved onto TehNodog .) Liamfan2002 (Banned for inserting false information) TTSVids102backup (Moved to Dr2lol) Fanonwikia (Banned for spamming) Sysops DannyCity (Creator of Danny City, also a chat moderator.) Bensweet3.2 (User who only types, soon when he gets a Windows 8 Computer will have full ability to draw, create videos, create a youtube account and more stuff, also a chat moderator.) MagicMonkey761 (A senior artist, which perfectly draws complex-designed characters, also a chat moderator.) Jack299 (The creator of Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy and its two sequels.) TheSuperBaxterIsAwesome (An adult greeny phatom fan and a brony, also a chat moderator.) LenMaster88 (Draws in MS Paint and Disney Create, he's also a big fan of Monsters University and Greeny Phatom, he pretty much likes video games.) Retired Piplupsakura (Due to being banned.) DTSFactory (Rarely edits.) Admins of the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan) X - Blocked X - Formally Served (depends on the number of X's) :( - Former good admin that was blocked on this wiki or globally Users of the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan) More coming soon! Owners of the Wiki (June 21, 2011 - December 21, 2013) - HiddenLuigi (September 20, 2014 - Present) - KindheartedKeeganfromROBLOX Layouts Wiki layouts gpwikiaugust2012.png|The layout (August 2012 - December 2012) GreenyPhatomLayoutChristmas.png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki on Christmas 2012. GreenyPhatomLayoutMay.png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki Layout in May 2013. gpwikisummer2013.png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki Layout around Summer 2013. GreenyPhatomLayoutBeforeClose.png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki layout before it closed down (Late 2013) Gpwikidecember17.png|The wiki when it evolved into Laser and Friends Wiki (December 17, 2013 - December 21, 2013) Greeny phatom wiki is dead by grooby101-d6yieka.jpg|The layout (December 21, 2013 - April 19, 2014) gpwikiseptember21.png|Layout (September 21, 2014 - December 6, 2014) Gpwikimarch8.png|The layout (December 6, 2014 - April 3, 2015) G40.png|The layout (December 18, 2014 - December 25, 2014) gpwikidecember25.png|The New Year's layout (December 25, 2014 - February 8, 2015) Gpwikifebruary7.png|The layout when the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan) was hacked (February 7, 2015, March 2, 2015) Gpwikimarch2(2).png|The layout when DongBalls95050505 vandalized the wiki (March 2, 2015) Gpwikimarch2.png|The layout when Jwsc800 censored the vandalism (March 2, 2015 - March 8, 2015) gpwikiapril3.png|Current layout (April 3, 2015 -) Gpwikiapril4.png|The April Fools layout (April 4, 2015). Yes, it looks alike but not the font. Wiki wordmarks gpwordmark (2012 - 2013).png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki wordmark (August 2012 - January 2013) gpwordmark (2013).png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki wordmark (January 2013 - December 17, 2013) gpwordmark (2014).png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki wordmark (September 25, 2014 - December 6, 2014) gpwordmarkmay3.png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki wordmark (December 6, 2014 - May 3, 2015) Wiki-wordmark.png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki wordmark (May 3, 2015 - present) Other Category:History of the Wiki